


Ghost

by LaVioleBlanche



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVioleBlanche/pseuds/LaVioleBlanche
Summary: Patrick has disappeared. Pete is heartbroken.





	

July 21  
Dear diary,  
My name is Pete Wentz, and I'm in love with the ghost of my best friend. Mom said I should write about my life and stuff so I could get it out of my head, so here I am.  
Now, Patrick Stump isn't dead, but two years ago, he just left without saying goodbye. Everyone thinks he ran away, but I know better. He wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to me. I know he was kidnapped.  
I love him so much, his eyes, his hair, his laugh. His eyes would sparkle when he laughed, and the corners of them would crinkle sightly. He always laughed at my jokes, even if they were lame. I see traces of him everywhere I walk in this town, our handprints in the concrete outside of the corner store from when we stuck them in the wet cement, his reflection in the glass of the candy store from when we would stare through the window at the freshly made taffy and licorice. I hear his laugh every time I tell one of his favorite jokes, I swear I've heard him talking to me when I'm alone.  
It's the worst in my dreams, he's always there. Sometimes I see him getting taken away from me, and some are just happy times that we've had together. In others, we kiss under the moonlight.  
Well, it's getting late, I better get to bed (even if I don't sleep. Stupid insomnia)  
-P.W.

July 30  
Dear diary,  
I'm hearing Patrick's voice everywhere, I think I'm going crazy.  
I heard him when I was walking to the park. He said 'I miss you, Pete.' I can't live without him. Is he even still alive? Where is he? I need him back. Whoever took him, I hope they know that they're killing me. Patrick's ghost is slowly eating at my insides, and I need him back.  
-P.W.

August 7  
Dear diary,  
I don't think I can do this anymore. My dad is gone. He walked out and left. Didn't even tell me why. My mom just lays in her room and watches soap operas and cries. I'm taking care of myself and my little brother Andrew. Cooking dinner, taking him to soccer practice, doing the laundry, dealing with Patrick's constant haunting me. It's eating me from the inside. It was my fault, I wasn't there when he was taken. I had stormed out because I made him mad. My last words to him were "You're such a stuck up prick," I could have been there to save him if I hadn't gotten mad.  
My dad is gone, my mom is wasting away, my brother hates me, Patrick is gone. I don't think he's alive because I've been talking to his ghost, which follows me around, looking at me with haunting eyes. The eyes are blank with no pupils. They've been the main object of my nightmares lately. I can't escape him anywhere I go.  
-P.W.

August 17  
Dear diary,  
Sorry I havent written for a while. I was busy planning my demise. I'm going to kill myself. Patrick's ghost follows me around, and I want to be with him. My dad is gone and my mom tried to kill herself. My brother told me he hates me and ran off. I don't know where he went. This is my suicide note, if anyone finds this.  
Dear Mom, I really love you, but you made me raise my brother and myself and you at age 15. I'm really sorry, but it's for the best. You'll get over it.  
Dear Andrew, I'm sorry you hated me. I wish our last words to each other weren't so harsh, but I guess that's what fate wants from us. I did love you, I raised you, and all I get in return is a smack in the face? Reality is harsh, little brother. It's time to face it.  
Dear Dad, You ruined our lives. We were so close, you could have said why you were going to leave, you could've at least said goodbye. I had to take care of Andrew and Mom, Mom is practically lifeless. I hope you're happy.  
And last, Patrick. What to say to you? I love you Patrick, and I hope we'll be together forever in the afterlife. I'm so sorry our last words to each other were awful, and I wish I could have been there to protect you. I love you.  
-P.W.

August 21  
Dear diary,  
this is andrew. for anyone reading this, my older brother killed himself. overdosed on atavan two days ago after his last entry. pete, im so sorry. i do love you. i wish my last words to you hadnt been 'i hate you, you awful fuck' i really do love you. he was only 15. and hearing about patrick, he is dead too, they found his body, bloody and ripped up in some guy's house. i hope patrick and pete get to see each other one last time. pete, it wasnt your fault. that guy wouldve taken both of you if you had stayed. i pray that youre happy now, both of you.  
-Andrew Wentz

**Author's Note:**

> This is on Wattpad too, in my oneshot book, please follow me ily guys, my username is @Infinity_a_deux


End file.
